Original Prankster
by Faramirlover
Summary: It had been a rather simple idea. Sneak into Tsunade’s office in the middle of the night and steal her supply of sake. Who would have thought that it could go wrong? Kaka/Iru. Rated M for a reason people. Not for little people.


**A/N:** Hi everybody! This is another one of those stories that my friend Grace and I wrote at a sleepover. At two sleepovers to be correct. And boy was it fun! We hope you enjoy. Oh, and blame the title on Grace.

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. Apart from Bec. Bec is ours. #Crazy dance#

**Dedication: **For life.rhapsody, whose work we love, even though she'll never read this.

**Word Count:** 3431

**Original Prankster**

It had been a rather simple idea. Sneak into Tsunade's office in the middle of the night and steal her supply of sake. Who would have thought that it could go wrong? Definitely not Hatake Kakashi, Copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsus and executer of the above prank.

But go wrong it did.

Kakashi was just fitting the last of the bottles into his pockets when the lights in the dark office suddenly switched on and he was pinned to the wall by a wall of chakra.

"Brat!"

The only thing that went through Kakashi's head as Tsunade's cry echoed off the walls was that he hoped team 7 wasn't given to Gai after his demise. That and the horrid realisation that he would never read Jiraiya's new Icha Icha.

Kakashi's punishment was delivered the day after he got out of hospital after being treated for his broken legs. As Kakashi read the scroll that Gai gleefully handed him, he thought that it could have been much much worse. How hard could it be to help Iruka-sensei look after his class for a month?

**OOOOOO**

Kakashi-san had never been one for being on time for anything. Iruka knew this and wasn't greatly surprised that when the bell rang for the start of school, the famous copy-nin of Konoha was nowhere in sight. Iruka had always been a kind teacher and was willing to let Kakashi off with being a few minutes late, however, as the clock ticked closer to the hour mark, Iruka realised that there was no way he would let the perverted jounin stay away any longer. He decided the only way to get the damn copy-nin to the classroom was to drag him there himself.

**OOOOOO**

Kakashi liked sleep. There was no other way to put it. Especially when he was having certain dreams about a certain chuunin. But something seemed to be dragging him out of the arms of his dream lover. Something calling his name. It sounded like the special chuunin he had his eye on, but that couldn't be right. How on earth could a school teacher have got past his traps? It wasn't rightly possible.

"KAKASHI!"

Or maybe it was…

"Iruka-sensei, not to be rude, but how the hell did you get into _**my **_bedroom? Especially when I set up all those _jounin_ level traps? How did you do it?" Kakashi demanded.

"My dear Kakashi-san, when you teach young brats wanting to be ninja, you get to know everything, especially getting past any traps! And may I remind you. I have personally taught every jounin that has passed through the academy in the past five years at least. There's nothing you know that I don't. I just chose to be more subtle about my skills. It's something you might want to consider in future. If your ego can take it."

Kakashi was glad of his mask for the millionth time since he met Iruka-sensei. It was very good at hiding facial expressions, including blushing, which he seemed to be doing a lot since meeting this chuunin. Right now he had opted for gaping. This was the Iruka that he loved to see. Feisty and not willing to take shit from anyone. It was times like this that you saw that Iruka could have been a jounin if he wanted to. He just thought that he was better than that. Which Kakashi was certain he was.

"Maa! Iruka-sensei. I meant know offence to your chuunin status. I have long since admired your way with children. They all seem to love you. Naruto in particular."

Iruka flushed bright red at the compliment and the anger seemed to die from his face.

"Iruka-sensei, you're blushing."

And the anger was back again.

"Shut up you pervert. Why the hell aren't you in my classroom? You were supposed to be there over an hour ago! I don't allow tardiness."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. I was up very late last night helping an old lady do her shopping."

"Liar! I also do not tolerate lies. You are coming with me. Now!"

"But Iruka-sensei. I am not dressed. I'm only wearing boxers."

Once again Iruka flushed bright red but managed to keep hold of his irritation this time.

"I don't care."

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Iruka had pulled off his covers and grabbed his hand. They were out of Kakashi's flat and half way to the academy before Kakashi had much time to stop the teacher.

"Iruka! This is like one of my nightmares. Please let go of my hand before I have to hurt you. People are staring at me."

"I thought that you'd be used to it by now. Think of this as your punishment for being late. And for reading those disgusting books in public."

"But nobody even gives me a second glance when I read them walking down the street! I'm talking about the whole of Konoha staring at me in my boxers and mask! You can see my you-know-what!"

"Your problem, not mine."

**OOOOOO**

The rest of the day was torture for Kakashi. The mini-nins stared at him when Iruka pulled him more than half naked into the classroom and none of the teachers would lend him any spare clothes. Well, actually that was a lie. Kurenai offered to lend him one of her dresses. Kakashi kindly declined as he thought that a dress would be even worse than boxers and a mask.

Many times during the day he considered just jutsuing away but was terrified of the thought of having Iruka come find him again. Who knew what state of undress he would be in that time. So instead he stayed and helped. In his underwear.

During the final hours of the day Kakashi began to truly respect Iruka's skills as both a teacher and a shinobi. He seemed to know what everyone in his classroom was doing, every minute of the day. Before any trouble started, he was there to stop it. Kakashi began to get the feeling that you wouldn't be able to breathe in Iruka's classroom without him knowing and deciding whether he wanted you to do it.

The second the bell rang for the end of the day, Kakashi was out of there, with a quick wave to Iruka-sensei, he was out the window and running towards home. Making quick hand-seals, he used the teleportation jutsu and was saved from any further embarrassment.

**OOOOOO**

That night he actually set his alarm clock to stop a repeat of that day's embarrassment. As the clock smashed against the wall he did a quick mental calculation and found he had an hour before he had to be late for class. Dressing the second he was out of the shower, Kakashi made his nonchalant way to the memorial stone, waving cheerfully at the students who passed him on their way to class, taking special care to wink at those in Iruka's class.

After spending a nice 15 minutes filling Obito in on everything that had happened, including the episode with the puddle of glue and glitter that he'd sat in the day before. He decided to avoid telling Obito that Iruka, unlike himself, had noticed the mess before he sat down in it.

He formed quick hand seals and appeared in Iruka sensei's classroom only 20 minutes late. It was good for him but Iruka didn't seem to see it that way if the kunai to his throat was anything to go by.

"You're late, Kakashi-san. Again. You're holding up our field trip."

"Field trip?"

"Yes. Field trip. Where you go on a trip to a field. Well, in today's case, a field with a lake."

"You didn't mention it…" Kakashi was tempted to pout through his mask but thought that Iruka might just stab him with his kunai.

"I did, but you were reading your book at the time! It's not my fault if you're ignorant and rude."

Kakashi couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"I'm not rude. I was merely distracted by your cuteness."

He clapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. The punch that hit him in the side of the face was completely unblocked and for a moment Kakashi felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. Then he was back to normal, but left rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"You're mean, Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, but I get away with it because of my cuteness. Plus you deserve everything you get."

Kakashi was once again glad of his mask because it hid his ever reddening blush. Before Kakashi could retort, Iruka had turned away from him, effectively ending the conversation and dismissing Kakashi's opinion.

"Form a line everyone. We're going to the lake. I hope you all brought you're swimming costumes and trunks," Iruka turned an evil grin on Kakashi "We're all going swimming."

"But I don't have any trunks with me!" Kakashi complained for the thousandth time as they reached the lake.

"Again, your problem, not mine. If you have to, swim in your boxers," Iruka was secretly grinning inside himself "Alright kids. Today's lesson is about Chakra control. I'm going to be teaching you how to walk on water. Nobody's going to get it right first time so we're all going to be getting a bit wet. Go change."

As the little children ran away to the bushes to change, Kakashi leant forward to whisper in Iruka's ear.

"You do know none of them will be able to do it, don't you?"

"You never know. Besides, it gets them out of the classroom for a bit. The Hokage is sending in a couple of plasterers today to repair the damage from last week's kunai training. Now, Kakashi, strip!"

Grumbling about pervert teachers, Kakashi formed some hand seals.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Iruka was surprised to find that less than a minute later, Kakashi reappeared, clad only in a pair of swimming trunks, his mask and his hitai-ate. Iruka regarded him speculatively for a moment before beginning to strip off right in front of Kakashi's eyes. For a second Kakashi thought he was going to go all the way but as Iruka pulled his trousers off Kakashi was disappointed to see he was already wearing his trunks underneath.

"You really are a pervert, Kakashi-san," Iruka said before turning away from him "Come on then class. Into the water."

The next couple of hours passed with Kakashi mostly wandering around watching the pre-genin flailing about in the water and occasionally saving a child that was out of his or her depth. Just after he saved another of the small annoying things, Kakashi looked up at Iruka and found him flailing around in the water, laughing his head off with the brats. He had also taken his hair tie so his hair was all wet and sticking to the side of his face. Kakashi thought Iruka looked so cute like this and was contemplating just grabbing Iruka and running off with him to have his wicked way with him when he heard Iruka calling all of the young children to him. Kakashi wasn't bothered with what they were doing as long as they weren't going to try and drown each other, let alone drown themselves.

He scuffed at the water with his foot and waited for something interesting to happen. He half considered taking out his Icha Icha but thought that Iruka would probably try and drown him for it. Instead he watched the ripples that were spreading out from around his feet, trying to decide whether it was more or less boring than watching paint dry.

Every now and then one of the kids would glance up at Kakashi and laugh but Iruka shushed them, making them turn their attention back to him.

"Right, off you go kids," Iruka said, standing up, closely followed by his class "go practice again."

They spread out again and Kakashi moved over to them so that he wouldn't have to use too much energy when rescuing them again. Suddenly Iruka gave a yelp from the middle of the group and disappeared underwater. Kakashi stood stock still for a moment, waiting for the chuunin to reappear. But he didn't.

With a yelp, Kakashi dived forwards to where Iruka had disappeared. He scanned the water below him, desperately looking for any sign of the teacher. There was none. He crouched on the water, desperately groping around with one arm, trying to feel anything, but the water was too deep here and Kakashi had never been a confident swimmer.

There was a sudden shriek of "Get him!" from behind him and he was being tackled by at least twenty five mini-nins. He went down like a sack of bricks and in the seconds before he disappeared under the water, cursed himself for letting such an obvious trick fool him. Forget see beneath the underneath. He'd ignored seeing what was bloody well right in front of him.

When he pulled himself back onto the surface of the water again he found Iruka stood above him, arms crossed, grinning. He was surrounded by his class, who were also grinning. Kakashi groaned and pushed himself up so he was once again standing on the surface before shaking himself like a dog, trying to get some of the water out of his hair.

"What was that for?" he asked, glaring at Iruka with his one good eye.

"Training," smiled Iruka "for the children and you."

"I don't need training. I'm a jounin!"

"Clearly you do, Kakashi-san, if a group of little kids can catch you by surprise. I'd say it was the children that don't need any more training."

Kakashi merely glared in reply and stomped away towards the edge of the lake, deciding that he wouldn't do anything to help the little brats for the rest of the day. Not even if one of them was drowning. Not even if it was Iruka. Not even if Iruka was about to die and Kakashi was the only one who could save him.

Apart from the fact that he could never let Iruka die. Stupid overprotective loving feelings!

**OOOOOO**

The children were starting to shiver and moan when Iruka decided that it was time for them to head back to the academy so they could go home. He called them to the edge of the lake and told them to get dressed.

"You can go too, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi 'hmm'ed in reply and disappeared with a small puff of smoke. Iruka tutted at his showing off and went back to helping the very cold and wet, but very amused children back to the academy. A young girl in Iruka's class came over to him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What is it, Bec?" Iruka asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Iruka-sensei," she started before jamming a finger in her mouth and thinking what she was going to say, "Do you like Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka was dumbstruck. He wasn't even sure himself. Did he have feelings for the pervert jounin?

'_Well, he is kind of handsome and clever beneath the pervertedness and he does look good when he's wet…. NO STOP IT IRUKA! Bad thoughts. Very Bad thoughts._

"I think that Kakashi-san is an excellent ninja and should be respected by little wanna-be ninjas. As should I. Now hurry along, Bec, your mother will be waiting for you." Iruka said, nudging her towards the gaggle of parents that were hovering near the school door.

As soon as the last of the children were gone, Iuka grabbed his briefcase from under his desk and headed in the direction of home and a nice warm shower.

He pulled himself out of the soothing spray of hot water and switched off the shower, careful not to trip and hit his head on the sink like he had last week. Kami, it had been annoying trying to think of an excuse so that he didn't have to embarrass himself when the children asked about the angry red gash across his forehead. He was just wrapping the bright orange towel (a gift from Naruto for his last birthday) around his waist when a knock on the door made him jump.

Deciding that if someone was annoying enough to disturb him when he wasn't dressed, then they could deal with seeing him in just a towel, Iruka stomped over to his front door and flung it open.

The soaking wet Kakashi on his door step froze at the sight of the half naked chuunin in front of him.

"Kakashi-san. What a lovely surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Err… I'm, err…" Kakashi stumbled over his words looking lost and confused.

Iruka decided to label this look 'cute'. As soon as he thought this thought, Iruka mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and held the door open for Kakashi to come inside.

"Come in, Kakashi-san. I'll make you a hot cup of tea. You look like you need it. Why are you still all wet?"

"My flat flooded. And all my clothes are soaking," Kakashi said, managing to shake himself out of his Iruka induced stupidity "so I was wondering if I could use your shower and borrow some of your clothes. As it's your fault I'm like this."

He gestured at the sopping wet T-shirt that accompanied his only other piece of clothing. His swimming trunks. Iruka felt a momentary flare of guilt but reminded himself that Kakashi had been being a git, so it was therefore his fault.

"Not being rude but don't you have a friend that you could be bothering instead of me?"

"No. Gai is on a mission and he's my only friend."

"Kami that's pathetic," Iruka said then slapped a hand over his mouth in horror "Oh shit! I really didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm very sorry Kakashi-san."

"It's okay Iruka-sensei. You can make it up to me by letting me use your shower and borrow your clothes," Kakashi said, his eye forming a happy upside down U.

Iruka sighed, knowing that he was beaten and led Kakashi in the direction of the bathroom.

"My bedroom's in there," he said, gesturing at an ajar door "You can pick some clothes when you're finished in the shower. And I'll make you that tea."

He stomped away, unable to fight the feeling of being cheated out of a chance to see Kakashi naked. Not that he wanted to or anything! Mentally kicking himself, he went to turn on the kettle. It boiled quickly as he'd boiled it before he got in the shower and he was soon pouring the scalding liquid into two mugs.

Realising that he had no idea how Kakashi took his tea, Iruka walked to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when a moan made him pause with his fist mere centimetres from the wood.

"Ahhh… Iruka. You're so good."

If Iruka had been holding anything he surely would have dropped it. Fortunately he wasn't and he was able to cling to the doorframe.

That pervert! How could he do that! In Iruka's house. In Iruka's shower. When Iruka was here, perfectly available for fucking!

Ahhhh! He had not just thought that. No way. He was definitely not thinking about how much he wanted Kakashi to fuck him hard and fast against the shower wall. No. his thoughts were definitely not going in that direction.

And as they weren't going in that direction they were free to think about going in there for real and getting some 'revenge'.

**OOOOOO**

Kakashi couldn't resist. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this here, in Iruka's shower when the man himself was only a couple of rooms away, completely oblivious. But there was something so hot about the fact that he was naked in Iruka's shower where Iruka had been mere minutes before.

He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or notice the shower curtain being pushed aside. He did, however, notice the tanned hand that brushed his own aside and wrapped around him. And he did notice the hot breath on his neck. And he did notice the lithe body pressed against his back.

And he definitely noticed the words whispered in his ear.

"I guess it's my fault you're like this, too, isn't it? I'm very sorry, Kakashi-san. I'll just sort out your problem for you."

And after that Kakashi didn't notice anything other than the overwhelming feeling of slick flesh against slick flesh.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **That's the end folks. We would love to get some reviews on what you thought. Thank you and goodnight! Or good morning. Whatever. Or good afternoon as Grace points out that it actually is. Stupid Grace. Hey! Don't call me a bitch Grace. Stupid baka!


End file.
